A New Teacher
by AwakenedDreams
Summary: Suze has just lost her Dad, just got her beloved Jesse back and life seems like it should be getting back to normal. But Suze's life isn't normal, and you would think having a new teacher would be the least of her problems right?....Wrong.
1. Going Back

Since my dad left I felt this emptiness not even Jesse could fill. It was like I lost him all over again. I spent a few days mourning him, staying in bed, crying, eating all the chocolate I could find. My mom and Andy started to worry; my Mom told Andy that my shrinks in NYC said it was bound to happen. That my loss would hit me. Well it did hit me; it hit me like a ton of bricks. Jesse tried to help, but let's face it, he's a guy…its just not gonna happen. But he was always there to answer my 3 am phone calls, to calm me down to a slightly less dramatic sob. But it was a heck of a lot easier when he could just materialize into my bedroom. But I got over it, everyone has to die, Dad just died sooner rather than later.

It was my first day back to school since the dance, but something was different. The girls were going around talking about some hott new teacher and fixing their outfits. Quickly I straightened my Burberry skirt and swished my hair to the back, even though I don't have a boyfriend, that doesn't mean I can't make a good impression.

"What's all the fuss about?" she asked

"Evidently there is a new teacher taking over for Mr. Walden." I answered

"Reeeaaallly." She laughed "And why would anyone care?"

"Because," I smiled fully knowing her response "He's supposed to be hott." Cee's smile dropped and she grunted with disgust.

"Great, just another pretty face." I just laughed and led her into the room.

When we were inside the room the teacher was facing the window with his back to us but when he turned around my books cascaded to the floor…nearly landing on Cee Cee's feet.

"Hey!" She cried "watch it!" I grabbed her arm to show her the reason for her nearly broken foot. "Oh. My-" she began. I just stood there my mouth wide open, the teacher was cute alright, even Cee Cee would admit that, but that's not why I dropped my books. Oh no, that wouldn't even begin to explain it.

"Susannah." Ok any other time, this voice would make my heart rate quicken like 100 , but not today.

"JESSE!" I cried…oh you have to be kidding me.

"Actually…" he said coming over and taking my arm steering my out of the classroom and into the deserted hallway "It's Mr. De Silva."

"Huh?" I asked, clearly frazzled, I hate being confused…it makes me feel so stupid.

"Father Dominic needed some one to take over Mr. Walden's history class and, well, since I lived it, he thought it would be a good idea."

"Uh, for who?" I asked snottily "I mean, seriously, these kids know I date you Jesse, they saw us at the Winter Formal, and now you're my teacher!"

"Only until they find someone else that is more qualified for the job." Jesse explained

"Oh yea? So how are they going to fund someone more qualified than the person who lived it?" I spat "Jesse you should have realized that this was going to be weird for me and you should have taken that into account. Now," I said wriggling out of his grasp "if you will excuse me, I need to go have a chat with the good father." And with that, I spun on my heel and stormed off.

"FATHER D!" I exclaimed as I burst through his door.

"My goodness Susannah, what's wrong?" He asked startled

"Oh well I broke a nail…and what else was I going to say….Oh yea! MY BOYFRIEND IS MY HISTORY TEACHER!" I cried

"Oh, well, yes I am sorry Susannah but we needed someone fast and since Jesse-"

"Lived it?" I answered

"-works for the Historical Society, he was to obvious candidate." He finished ignoring me. I just stood there, aghast. I mean, _seriously_, perfect candidate? Yea right, my boyfriend is my history teacher…that alone should disqualify him.

"I can't believe this. I. Can't. Believe. This." I said as I slowly turned around to head back to _'Mr. De Silva's' _class. Ew.

"Susannah are you ok?" Father D asked concerned.

My immediate response, of course, was no but yet "Yea Father D, I am fine, just shocked."

The next thing I knew I was standing out side the classroom, just staring at the door. I kept thinking that it would be incredibly easy to just go home but a sharp voice interrupted me…and no it wasn't my conscience.

"Miss Simon." Sister Ernestine cut in.

"I am just heading in Sister, sorry." I said and slipped into the class room.

I spent the whole class avoiding all eye contact with Jesse. Once that hand hit 12 I was ready to sprint out of there but Jesse knew me too well.

"Quierda." He muttered so only I could hear him.

"Yes Mr. De Silva?" I asked sweetly, he smile faltered

"Don't be like that." He pleaded, his eyes filled with regret. I have to admit I was all ready to forgive and forget right there…if it wasn't for the anger I still had inside of me I would have. But instead…

"Don't be like what?" I asked with the same sugary sweetness as before, and sauntered out of the room.

A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short…this is a story I started in school to keep myself occupied. This is my first story so I am still trying to figure things out so if anything seems strange bear with me it will be fixed shortly (I hope!) Reviews are always welcomed!


	2. Forgive But Don't Forget

I was sitting out in the courtyard with Cee Cee and Adam when Paul strolled up to us and sat down. Cee and Adam weren't to thrilled with it but I didn't mind. Since the dance Paul has actually acted like he was from this planet. I know shocker right? I might even call him a friend….

Nope. To weird.

"Hey did you know Rico is taking over for Mr. Walden?" He smiled trying to contain his laughter.

"His name, Paul, is Jesse, and yes of course I know." And then I mumbled something only Cee could hear but we don't need to get into that.

"That's INSANE!" Paul burst, evidently he couldn't contain his laughter. "I am going to give him HELL next block!" I spun my head around and glared at him. Jesse could hardly be in the same room will Paul and not be able to resisted the temptation of hitting him.

"No, Paul you can't I'm serious, he is our teacher now and I swear to God if you don't respect him I will hunt you down like a Jimmy Choo sale." Yes, that sounded completely retarded but it got the point across, I hope.

The clock hit 12 and me and Cee headed off to chem. She quickly pecked Adam on the cheek and they went their separate ways. "God, I really hope Paul behaves." I told Cee Cee and she nodded into agreement, I think we were both to fed up with the conversation topic to continue. I sighed and continued on my way to Chem.

After school ended I sped out of the Mission and into the parking lot where my maroon Jeep Grand Cherokee was park. I knew I put my babysitting money to good use. I quickly drove home and did something that I never thought, in a million years, I would do. I started my homework right away. I need something to keep my mind off Jesse. But since it was only our first day back I didn't have a lot of homework. Within an hour I finished and decided to head over to the Coffee Clutch.

After ordering a large coffee, and a biscotti, I headed over to a table where I saw a newspaper, I tried to ignore the ghost of a little boy I'd say was 13, and sat down. I flipped to the obituaries and started skimming, trying to figure out who this kid was. I was midway through them when I heard 3 familiar male voices. I peeked over the paper and saw Jesse and my English teacher Mr. Jakobs and my chem. teacher Mr. Alen. _Oh. My. God._ Ok its great Jesse has friends…but not my teachers. Granted their both relatively young…in their early twenties, and I like them and all but still….my boyfriend and my teachers hanging out just…ew. I tried to ignore them…Jesse caught my eye when I was sit there staring at the kid who was changing sugar with salt, Jesse followed my gaze and gave me a questioning look. Unfortunately Mr. Jakobs saw me and decided to bring the party over. He and Mr. Alen slid into the booth across from me and Jesse sat next to me.

"Susannah?" He questioned nodding to the kid, but I turned my head to the teachers.

"So…" Mr. Jackobs began "Jesse told us that you and him have been dating for a while."

"He WHAT!" I exclaimed and whipped my head around just in time to see Jesse wince. He knew too well what was coming.

"Luke," Mr. Alen laughed "I think you've started something."

"Oh no! No you didn't, I was just –er- surprised." Oh my God, I should so win an Emmy by the way. Jesse's face visiable relaxed put I smack his stomach under the table and sent him a look that made him tense up again.

After a good 45 minutes of chatting Mr. Jakobs and Mr. Alen took their leave. Leaving me to drive Jesse to the Mission to pick up his car, since he got a ride with Mr. Alen.

"Querida, we need to talk." He said. _No _I thought _I'd rather stay mad at you._

But instead "Your right," I said "We do. Jesse that was mortifying. I get it that this is a good job and it's great your making friends. But Jesse! Don't put this on my reputation. Their young, they understand, but when Sister Ernistien finds out…." I shuddered "I don't need that stress Jesse! My life is already stressful enough with out your butting in." I exclaimed flustered.

"I'm sorry Querida, I didn't realize." I said in his silky smooth voice. _Dammit! He's doing it again. Don't give in Suze I mean it, you'll regret it! _I told myself.

"I know," I answered him "its ok." _Damn._ I collapsed into his chest, the day wearing on me. "You know its incredibly unfair that I can't stay mad at you." I felt his laugh bounce in his chest.

"Life's not fair." We sat there for a while, Jesse stroking my hair, then an extremely loud crash intrupted us. I didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"BRADEN!" I yelled. And stared right at him. Of course the people around me looked at me like I was crazy but that's besided the point.

"You know his name?" Jesse asked amazed

"Obituaries," I said shoving the paper into his hands, "try it sometime.

It turned out that all Braden wanted was to tell his parents and sister that he was ok and that he loved them. Easy enough. I though, then me and Jesse made a pit stop and confronted his parents. I saw Braden start fading away as we did. We headed back to the mission and Jesse told me to follow to his apartment. I wasn't going to go in, I wanted Jesse to realize that I was still upset. But Jesse was just _so_ convincing.

"I am sorry for potentially ruining your reputation." Jesse muttered as his arms snaked around my waist (and a little below) and drew mw too him.

"I know, its OK." I breathed out and Jesse slowly closed the gap between us, teasing my all the way.

A/N: I know this is short. Sorry, I have an English report to do but I wanted to get one out soon. If I finish early I might write another chapter. You will just have to wait and see! R/R please and thank you!


	3. Author Note

Guys….I am so so so so SO SOOOO SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, actually I haven't updated since eternity. I am completely sorry. School's been hectic, I am been starting the show circuit with my horse. My other horse is pregnant. I have been working. Life is just really hectic. I have another 3 day weekend next week so I will try to put a few more chapters up. They are all written so it should take no time…but you never know. Lol.


End file.
